


Snowfall

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Talk about a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu’s favorite season has always been winter. Hyogo was known for its thick, fluffy snow perfect for snowballs. This year however, he’s in Osaka with pathetic slush at his feet. There is one thing keeping him warm and happy though, his lovely boyfriend. That is, unless he keeps trying to make Atsumu walk to the store for groceries.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Watari Shinji
Kudos: 9





	Snowfall

Snow fell outside the windows, quietly blanketing the world and cutting the Miya household off from society. From inside, Atsumu watched and shivered at the thought of having to go outside. He glanced at his phone, noting the messages coming in from the old team’s group chat. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t be making the trek out for family dinner.

Suna’s angry texts were starting to get out of hand, so Atsumu tapped on the app, curious as to who had managed to drive him into a rage.

_ Tall N Mean: _ HOW DARE???

_ Fellow Feral: _ Oops~~~~ (●´ω｀●)

_ Fellow Feral: _ So I shouldn’t tell you that everyone knows you and Osamu be smooshing booties? ಠ◡ಠ

Atsumu winced as a flood of messages came through at Akagi’s harassment. Regardless of his own lack of involvement he would definitely be getting his ass chewed next time he saw Suna or Osamu.

Two direct messages blinked through.

_ Ugly Twin: _ What the Fuck did you do?

_ Tall N Mean: _ Prepare to die.

“Gods, I didn’t even do anything this time. You two just look like lovesick birds, someone was going to catch on eventually.” Atsumu grumbled to himself, finally tossing his phone onto the armchair where it continued to go off. Either Kita-san would intervene or Atsumu would die tomorrow, either way it wasn’t his problem.

What was his problem was that he was supposed to be buying groceries for dinner. His car wasn’t going anywhere, and personally he didn’t think he should either. The snow had stopped falling atleast, but his car was broken until the new part came in and it was too cold to go outside alone.

He glanced further into the room, to his boyfriend tapping away at his computer. Shinji’s eyes were locked on the screen, hands only moving off the keys to sip at his coffee like it was his life blood. Atsumu was worried about interrupting, in case he ruined whatever trance Shinji was in and caused him to not be able to finish the final chapters of his book.

Instead he just leaned against the couch and watched.

Still dressed in his clothes from his earlier meeting with his publisher, Shinji did look good. Black slacks with a pale blue button up that gripped the strong muscles nicely, glasses perched on his nose to keep the blue light from the computer from destroying his eyesight. He was adorable, but Atsumu knew better than to be the one to interrupt him while writing, Shinji was the softest guy he knew which also meant he was the most likely to stab you in your sleep. Or make you do dishes for a month.

“Atsu?” Shinji called, barely looking up from the computer. “Suna says you’re a dead man, do I even want to know?”

“Akagi opened his fat mouth.”

“Don’t be rude, I like Akagi. He’s cute.” Shinji’s lips twitched up into a smile when a whine rose up from his boyfriend. “So Akagi finally told them we all know they’ve been dating for like three years now?”

“First of all, you just have a thing for liberos. He's not actually cute. And Second… Yeah, they blame me. Well, Suna blames me, I’m pretty sure Osamu stopped caring after the first year. He enjoys staring at Suna like an idiot with that dopey lovesick look.”

Shinji turned his head, glasses glinting off the light from the computer as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Pursing his lips, Atsumu looked away from Shinji’s amused gaze. He had his pride and he would hold onto it, adorable boyfriend be damned.

“You don’t?”

“I have never enjoyed staring at Suna like an idiot.” Atsumu insisted, pretending he couldn’t feel silver eyes burning holes into his back. Finally Shinji let out a small laugh and turned back to the laptop. Atsumu’s own lips twitched up at the sound, shoulders relaxing and he bit back his own chuckle before Shinji could call him out on being a brat and not going to the store.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Atsumu.” Shinji hummed as Atsumu turned back around, inching closer. Maybe Shinji would take pity on him and not make him leave the house even though he  _ had  _ promised to get groceries.

“It’s my one redeeming quality.” Atsumu purred, stepping up behind Shinji and looking over his shoulder as words started to appear again on the screen. Apparently the main character had stabbed someone. Not a good sign for Atsumu’s continued health.

“You have multiple redeeming qualities, love…” Shinji said, reaching up to pat his cheek with one hand. “You’re just a brat who can’t remember to go to the store.”

Well, that plan failed.

“Ah, very romantic… So romantic I think I may just fall in love with you.”

Shinji paused and Atsumu shrank down slightly, hoping it made him look cute enough to be forgiven for not leaving sooner. He cocked his head, fluttering his lashes obnoxiously as his boyfriend turned around in the chair and stared him down. A hand reached out and grabbed his shirt before he was being pulled closer rather gently.

“As if you haven’t already.” Shinji hummed, letting go of his shirt to pop a finger on his nose. “Let me finish this part and we can go to the store together.”

Atsumu collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around Shinji’s waist and burying his face on his thigh. He sighed dramatically, squeezing when Shinji laughed and pet his head.

“You’re a kind and loving being, filled with holy light and purity. I am your faithful servant forever and ever and ever-”

“Remind me again why I’m dating you?”

“Ya love me.” Atsumu cooed, fluttering his lashes at him again and Shinji snorted before petting through his hair.

“It’s true I do… Now stop being whiny, or I’ll make you go outside alone.”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue but shifted until he could rest his cheek on Shinji’s leg, humming softly to himself as the now familiar sounds of the keyboard reached him again.

Atsumu nearly fell asleep, one hand clutching Shinji’s pant leg while he mumbled the lyrics to the song running through his head. Gentle fingers threaded through his hair, nudging just enough to make him raise his head with a yawn. The fingers drifted down his cheek until they cradled it, a thumb gently stroking over his skin.

“Atsumu? You want to stay home?” Shinji asked softly, and Atsumu hummed. He enjoyed being pampered, maybe if he said yes Shinji would feel bad and they could take a bath together when he got back. Or Shinji would die in the snow… But also bath time… Hang on… Snow…

Atsumu twisted his head and snapped at Shinji’s hand, careful not to actually bite down just grabbing the thumb before dropping it and sitting up properly. He blinked rapidly at Shinji’s confused look, a plan already forming in his mind.

“Nope! Let's go! Move babe, lets go!”

“What in… Did you drink my coffee?” Shinji laughed, a beautiful sound that made Atsumu reach up and pull him down for a kiss before releasing him and standing up.

“Let’s  _ go _ .” Atsumu insisted, already heading for the door.

“Are you going to go in your boxers?” Shinji snorted and Atsumu looked down at his bare legs. Then spun to run back to the bedroom, yelling for Shinji to get ready.

Atsumu returned as Shinji pulled on his second coat, carefully putting his glasses away. Atsumu paused a moment in the doorway to mourn the loss of the adorable glasses and how big they made Shinji’s eyes before he bounced over, shoving his feet into the winter boots and tugging his pants over the top. Shinji leaned on him, hands warm even through the jacket, and pulled on his own shoes before snagging Atsumu’s jacket for him.

Atsumu let himself be wrapped in the warm fleece and zipped up before leaning in and kissing Shinji’s nose. Shinji’s cheeks darkened but he only laughed, grabbing the keys and leading the way out.

Atsumu followed behind, bouncing on his heels as they left the cover of the front desk and stepped into the disgusting slush. He whined, hopping from foot to foot as he caught up with his boyfriend and whined again, louder this time.

“Yes, yes I know. It’s all melted and gross, you big baby. Next year we can go to Hyogo for the New Years and you can play in ‘real’ snow.” Shinji said, not bothering to look at his boyfriend. Atsumu let out another complaint, making sure Shinji wasn’t going to turn around before he snuck towards the car.

He shoveled as much of the frozen snow as he could into a ball and tucked it in his palm, making his way back to Shinji.

“Hey~ Babe.” Atsumu called, lifting up the snowball. He chucked it as soon as Shinji turned grinning madly, until something hit his chest twice.

He yelped, looking down at the melting snow on his jacket and then to Shinji. Shinji’s hood had protected his head and he was snickering, another snowball already in his hand. Atsumu glanced at his own chest, the dripping slush, then to his boyfriend and his smug smirk.

It was war.

Shinji yelped as his last snowball sailed over Atsumu’s head and the blonde grabbed two handfuls. He threw them with deadly precision, nailing Shinji in the back. A pile of snow sailed at his face, blinding him and slipping down his shirt. He reached for the ground, burying his fingers in the frigid water and swung his palm up. There was a squeak and he opened his eyes in time to be able to force the snow up Shinji’s jacket.

Shinji kicked off the ground and tackled him, holding the struggling setter in the disgusting water with a laugh. Atsumu let out a yowl as snow made it into his hair, grabbing a fistful of snow and chucking it at Shinji. It hit and Shinji whined, shaking his head like a dog but it was enough for Atsumu to get the upper hand.

He surged up, twisting and pinning Shinji into the water and pressing his freezing hands against Shinji’s warm face.

“Fucking hell, your hands are cold. Stop.” Shinji whined, hands smacking uselessly against Atsumu’s chest. “You’re such a butt head.”

“I am the love of your life, respect me.” Atsumu said back, only to yelp as Shinji grabbed his hands and pulled them together. He twisted his hips and Atsumu found himself on his back, hands held above his head and an incredibly smug boyfriend on his lap.

“How’s that for respect?” Shinji purred before shoving his own freezing hands into Atsumu’s hood and warming them against his face and neck.

“I’m buying you a dictionary for your birthday.” Atsumu groaned, trying to fight back a laugh as Shinji’s hands tickled his shoulders. “Atleast give me a kiss.”

Atsumu waited until Shinji was leaning in, digging his hands through the snow before grabbing Shinji’s face and pulling him closer and into a long kiss. Shinji squeaked at the cold before melting, breath fogging in the air as he pulled back slightly, rubbing their noses together and placing feather soft kisses against his cheeks.

Then snow dropped on Atsumu’s face and Shinji laughed at his stunned expression, leaning in and kissing him again.

“Hey…” Shinji murmured, brushing their lips together as Atsumu hummed in response. “You have that dopey love struck look your brother gets when he sees Suna.”

Atsumu just snorted, tilting his head up to kiss him lightly, tasting the fresh snow on his lips. 

“Eh, you’re worth looking stupid for.” Atsumu murmured, watching the blush crawl up Shinji’s cheeks. He really was beautiful, even covered in snow and cold, a halo coming from the street light. Eyes glowing with love and affection and the slightest touch making Atsumu’s chest warm. He looked stunning as the snow dropped around them, cutting them off from the world, no one else around and just each other to hold.

Wait.

More snow.

“Shit, Shinji look!”

Shinji looked straight up and yelped, jumping to his feet. Atsumu pulled himself up and grabbed his hand. 

“We gotta make it before it gets even worse!” He grinned over at his best friend before dragging him forward, toward the street. 

“I hate snow!” Shinji complained, but he took off with him, laughter fogging the air around them as they ran down the street.

They slipped as they ran, pulling each other in a desperate attempt to stay on their feet. The neighborhood grocery mart wasn’t too far away but both of them were exhausted and Shinji was doing his best to crawl into Atsumu’s jacket for warmth.

Atsumu finally unzipped the jacket and tugged it off as they stepped inside, draping it over his boyfriend who snuggled in. One arm settled around his waist as he grabbed the hand basket and turned to lead the way down the aisle.

“I miss Miyazaki, and the beach, and warmth, and not having a boyfriend who sticks snow down my shirt.” Shinji whined, turning to bury his cold nose in Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu just snorted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatic acting.

“So, how does  _ nabe _ sound for dinner?” Atsumu asked, tugging him towards the vegetables. Shinji whined against his neck, only peeking his head out when Atsumu nuzzled his forehead and pressed a kiss there as an apology for making him cold.

“I was actually thinking  _ nikujaga _ sounded good, but you’re the cook.” Shinji hummed, reaching out to turn over a leek curiously. “Or potato and leek soup, it’s been a while since we had that.”

“True… Let’s go with  _ nikujaga _ tonight, it’ll be a little easier and quicker, we can get the ingredients for  _ nabe _ for later.”

“Oh! I know you didn’t do the normal tradition of your team getting together for the first snowfall because you and Aran-kun had games, but what if we did hotpot tomorrow? Everyone’s in town for the monthly dinner anyways, so we might as well, we can invite them over to our place. Your place, I mean. It’ll be a little different since Kita-san won’t be hosting, but it’s being together that counts right?” Shinji chirped, wiggling free of his boyfriend to take a few steps down and snag carrots and snap peas. Atsumu blinked at him in surprise.

Then blinked again. Atsumu watched Shinji pick through herbs, well aware he must have had the stupidest ‘I’m so in love with you’ look on his face. He didn’t even care.

The tradition of hotpot on the first snowfall went back to when he was in middle school. When he and Osamu had been forgotten by their father at school and Aran had offered to let them stay at his house while they tried to get ahold of their father. Nine years had passed since then, growing into a team event.

Every year, no matter how far away they were, they all got the call when the news mentioned snow in Hyogo and they’d all travel to Kita-san’s home with different ingredients and gifts. It was the only guaranteed meet up they had, especially between Aran, Suna, and Atsumu’s game schedules that always seemed to coincide with the monthly meet ups no matter how they struggled to organize it. This year was the only one they had ever missed, even Akagi had made it back from Thailand to try and attend.

Atsumu didn’t remember ever bringing it up, finding it hurt a little too much to think about it all falling apart because he couldn’t get his schedule in order. About the team falling apart, his friends, his  _ family _ leaving him behind because they all grew too lax. Yet, Shinji had known and was actively thinking about how to keep them together. No questions needed or begged actions. Just Shinji, caring.

“Atsu?” Shinji tilted his head cutely, curiosity scrawled across his face.

Atsumu’s teeth bit into his bottom lip as he stepped closer, arm extended until he could snag Shinji’s jacket and pull him closer. Shinji didn’t fight it, just blinking in confusion as he laid the ingredients in the basket and let Atsumu wrap his arm around his waist again.

“Shinji.” He murmured, watching the expressive silver eyes soften as the smallest smile creeped up Shinji’s lips.

“Atsumu.” Shinji hummed back, a breath of air against his lips.

“Let’s invite them, to  _ our  _ house.”

Shinji’s mouth fell open, wrapping around words with no sounds. His eyes widened as his back straightened, before he melted. Leaning into Atsumu’s arms and reaching out with his free hand to tangle their fingers together.

“Are you really asking me to move in with you, in the middle of a grocery store, at ten at night?” Shinji teased, but his voice was low as the words whispered against Atsumu’s chin.

“Well, if you’d like, I can make a fancy key and ask you to move in with me tomorrow in front of my family so they can watch you be embarrassed.” Atsumu teased back, leaning his head down to kiss his forehead. “So?”

“Yes, Atsu… But only if I do get that fancy key.” Shinji teased, before squeezing Atsumu’s hand and nuzzling his jaw. “I would love to finally move in with you.”

Atsumu smiled softly, nuzzling back when his phone chimed in his pocket. Probably more threats from Suna, but it was enough to make him pull back.

“Let’s finish shopping,” Shinji said, chuckling, “so we can get everything ready for tomorrow.”

The shorter man turned away, pulling himself free of his boyfriend’s hold as he headed down a different aisle. Atsumu watched him for a moment, pulling a bag of potatoes from the shelf as Shinji poked around. He pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring the threats, and tapped on Kita-san’s icon.

If anyone knew how long to wait to propose, it would be him and Atsumu wasn’t the type to waste time getting things done.


End file.
